Galletas
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Haruka está cómoda con su actitud estoica, pero si hay alguien con quien no tiene reparos para mostrar sus facetas, es con Michiru. Incluso cuando debe cambiar sus actividades normales por algo mas hogareño.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Regalo de Navidad para mi querída Ginsei =)**_

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Galletas.**

**.**

**.**

Pegó sobre la pared el papel con las instrucciones detalladas que Lita le diera el día anterior, armándose de paciencia para dar inicio a su trabajo. Hubo pocas veces en que utilizó ese espacio de la casa, y definitivamente venían a su mente ideas mucho más estimulantes sobre cómo utilizar la cocina.

Acomodó sus cortos mechones detrás de su oreja, lavó sus manos y se dispuso a comenzar. Primero repasó mentalmente lo que haría, dando un vistazo a los ingredientes de cada punto que la Kino anotara. La castaña se había ofrecido a preparárselas y llevaras a su casa sin que nadie supiera quien las cocinó, pero si hubo algo que no soportó fue sentirse inútil en una labor. Nadie diría que ella es incapaz de hacer alguna cosa, incluso las que no se acomodaron a su forma de ser.

Haruka odió el delantal finamente decorado de Setsuna, siendo el único que hubo en casa. Pero lo usó, no se ensuciaría innecesariamente, y solo por sus caprichos.

Batió pacientemente la mantequilla en un recipiente, Agregando los ingredientes, añadiendo exactamente la cantidad indicada, esmerándose en la perfección de su obra.

Pasó el tiempo sin que lo notara realmente, gastando sus horas en la cocina. Decoró una con glaseado teñido de una mezcla de tinte azul y verde. Sonrió pensando en su sirena, en su cabello agua marina y en su manía de decorar la casa en cada rincón, haciendo sentir la calidad de un hogar para Hotaru.

Pero Haruka supo lo que realmente quiso. Pocas veces en su vida juntas Michiru pidió algo, porque estuvieron siempre tan alertas de las necesidades de la otra, que no necesitaron palabras de alerta. Y fue por eso que notó lo que faltaba. Michiru estuvo tan emocionada desde un inicio con la labor de cuidar de la pequeña Hotaru, incluso cuando turbó ligeramente la libertad de ir de un sitio a otro, como fueron siempre al estar solas. Pero debía admitir que a estas alturas, ella misma estaba encantada de tener el espíritu infantil rodeándolas. En ese momento en que su pequeña no tenía preocupaciones alrededor y no se tornaba oscura. Ahora estaban tranquilas, y ella sonreía al jugar en el jardín, disfrutaba de sus paseos, las largas horas en la carretera al salir con _Mamá _Michiru y_ Papá_ Haruka.

Nunca pensó sentirse así de bien estando anclada a un lugar, pero le hizo entender el sentimiento de Michiru. Ella no decoró solo por Hotaru, ella lo hizo porque necesitó ambientarse a si misma dentro de una familia, porque quiso una familia, y las quiso a ellas formándola.

Gustó del aroma que la masa desprendió, endulzándole los sentidos, abriendo su apetito. Aun era bastante temprano, pero quiso aprovechar el tiempo a solas, mientras las otras tres andaban en compras de los regalos que faltaron.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y sus sentidos se activaron. Quitó rápidamente el delantal y agarró lo primero que vino a su mente, como excusa para encontrarse en la cocina.

Al salir a la sala, vio a Michiru cargada de bolsas. Se acercó a ayudarla, notando que definitivamente llegaba sola.

"Fueron a casa de Serena. Hotaru insistió." – Explicó, entendiendo lo que inquietaba a la rubia.

Haruka asintió, continuando en el orden de paquetes envueltos que cubrían el lugar.

"¿Qué haces tomando leche? Siempre es café por las mañanas." – Inquirió perspicaz.

"Cierto" – Respondió, acercándose a ella, rozando sus facciones para distraerla. "Pero solo me gusta si eres quien lo prepara." – Confesó, sabiendo que si bien lo decía como excusa, era la absoluta verdad.

Michiru rió, sabiendo lo que Haruka hacía, pero le permitió entretenerla de lo que fuera que tenía escondido. Estuvo demasiado exhausta como para indagar, al menos no enseguida. Primero descansaría y se dejaría relajar por su amante, luego averiguaría el misterio detrás de la actitud sospechosa de la rubia.

Haruka la llevó directo a su habitación, cuidando que no se desviara a algún sitio. Dejó que descansara sobre la cama de ambas, ayudándola a quitarse los zapatos. Se acomodó a su lado, observándola, admirándola. Se mantuvo ahí acercando sus manos para relajarla, sobando sus brazos, presionando de a poco sus músculos, notándola desparramarse sobre el colchón, dejando a la rubia hacer su voluntad.

Michiru estaba realmente cansada, pero también quiso ser mimada por Haruka, extrañamente incómoda del tiempo que ese día pasaron aparte de la otra. Disfrutó del aroma suave, incluso dulce, que notó en la rubia. Incorporándose a mirarla a los ojos.

"Tal vez quedé con hambre al desayuno." – Comentó Haruka, insinuante.

"Podríamos comer eso que hacías en la cocina cuando llegué."

"Yo no…" – Intentó despistar, pero supo por la forma en que la mirada aguamarina se clavó en ella, que sería mejor decirle. – "Hice galletas."

Michiru rió, notando como ella se sonrojó con la confesión. Pareció olvidar su cansancio y se apuró en ir a la cocina. Haruka reaccionó tarde, extrañamente, pero la siguió, alcanzándola hacia sus brazos. Avanzaron juntas hasta el mueble donde estaban guardadas. Michiru observó las formas, decoradas cuidadosamente, perfectamente, tal como siempre hizo todo Haruka. Tal como hizo todo lo que fue para ella. Probó una, no sabiendo si amó más el sabor a miel en su boca porque gustó de las galletas, o por saber que las manos de la mujer que amó fueron las creadoras.

Giró a verla de frente, notando la mirada expectante de la rubia.

"Deliciosas. Deberías consentirme así mas seguido."

"Es por Hotaru, ya sabes, siempre compramos cosas preparadas, o las cocinan tu y Setsuna." – Comentó evadiéndose.

"¿Es esa la razón?" – Inquirió suspicaz, rebuscando en el fondo sobre la razón principal de porque la rubia lo hizo.

Haruka calló, pero no apartó su mirada mezclada con la de su sirena. Fue difícil ponerlo en palabras, incluso con ella. Aun reconocer los matices suaves en si misma costó, sabiendo que la responsable la tenía en frente, y que no le molestó en lo absoluto hacer alguna cosa por ver su sonrisa de mar. Respiró cansina, asimilando las palabras que diría.

"Michiru…" – Comenzó, abriéndole sus intenciones. – "Quieres un hogar, una familia, quieres sentirlo. Y quise dártelo de alguna forma." – Confesó.

Escucharla así la conmovió. Fuera de sus jugueteos habituales, de sus conversaciones serias. Fue renovante verla no reprimir las emociones que fluyeron en común. No supo como agradecer a eso, más que con los simples gestos que ambas compartían.

"Dondequiera que estés tu, siempre sentiré que pertenezco a un hogar." – Le manifestó, dándole en sus palabras, el regalo que ambas compartían desde hace tanto tiempo.

Michiru supo que su desea no sería realizado tal cual, pero que nunca nada entre ellas fue normal, y eso era lo que amaba. Rozó sus labios, permaneciendo en ellos brevemente, despegándolos al final, pero sin alejar sus rostros. Vio en los ojos de Haruka cómo las emociones de ambas emanaron en perfecta sincronía.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**No sabes cómo me costó este. Mas que nada xq de tanto hablar de las historias, sentí la presión de hacerlo realmente bien. Ojalá te guste. Aunque siento que esta raro. **_

_**Aunque lo de las galletas es totalmente alusivo a ti xDD**_

_**Que tu salud mejores y tus ánimos, mira que se viene otro año de conversaciones bizarras y dulces que no podemos evitar comernos xD**_

_**Abrazos y que tengas una linda noche de colores ^^!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
